Late To The Party, But Just As Much Bang!
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: It seems Dakota has another hero in the making but why doesnt she try to help out with her powers? Can Gear help her come out of her shell, or can Richie? Gear/RichiexOc
1. Chapter 1

She had never been right, not after the Big Bang. That night her whole life changed, hers and her faithful companion Hassan, a large Tibetan Mastiff. Her eyes physically changed, her once blue ones now slowly changed now having a pink center. Hassan s stayed the same thankfully. And now to top it all off her mother was forcing her into public school. Surely people would see throw her lies. But what choice did she have, her father died, and with out him teaching her, she wouldn t learn.

"Well Hassan, wish me luck" Aly said softly, petting the large dog on the head before leaving her room. Hassan sat down watching as his beloved human walked out the door, his normal routine soon kicking in, he instantly jumped up on to her bed, going to sleep. Her mother had already left for work so if Aly chose to skip out on school she d never know. But Aly wasn t like that, being a goody to shoes. With a sigh she ran throw her house grabbing a apple for breakfast, and out the door. She ran down the street checking her watch. If she stopped she wouldn t make it to school on time. Just her luck. Great she thought turning down a alley way hoping it d be a short cut but sadly it wasn t.

A fire ball came flying at her. She crouched down just missing it. Her eyes searched for the source of it. A teenage boy with flaming red hair was fighting with another teenager that appeared to have lightning powers. Bang Babies, Static Shock and Hotstreak. She d seen these two on the news quite often. If Static was here the where was Gear? Sure enough she found him on the ground, unconscious not to far from her, in the same alley. He appeared to be burned.

"What do I do?" Aly panicked "what do I do?!" She knew she had to help, her powers were, after all, healing. But if she was caught then people would know she was a Bang Baby too. Quickly she ran over to him, dragging him deeper into the alley so no one could see her. Concentrating, slowly a light purple aura appeared around her hands as she began healing him. "Come on, wake up now" she whispered quietly as all the burns went away.

Gear slowly began to stir. Aly breathed a sigh of relief standing back up. Gear sat up rubbing his head, while staring at her, at her strange eyes. Aly glanced at her watch, her eyes widened.

"Oh no I'm gonna be late!" she cried running off towards the school she was now going to attend. Gear just watched as the strange girl ran off.

"Didn't even get to thank her" he said standing up seeing Static finishing off Hot Streak. Static fly down to Gear checking his partner out.

"You okay man?" he asked, Gear nodded slightly giving him a cocky grin.

"Yeah, I think so. This strange girl fixed me up. Didn't you see her?" Gear asked, glancing at his watch. "Crap, we're gonna be late!" They both took off to do there thing.

Aly made it barely as the bell rang but she had to get her schedule for the office. She was gonna be late for class. What a great start. The nice office lady gave her, her schedule instructing her to her first class. Before Aly knocked on the door, she tied back her long blonde hair as the teacher let her.

"There you are" he said, he looked to be a man in his 30's nothing out of the ordinary. She wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying or his name, she hoped she didn't have to come back to this school for long. "I said why don't you tell us a little about yourself Mrs. Johnson." Aly snapped out of her daze nodding slowly.

"Well I'm new" she wanted to smack herself, of course she was new "I live with my mother not to far from here" she noticed everyone starting at her, probably at her strange eyes. "Oh my eyes, your all probably wondering about, there just contacts" she smiled innocently "I cant see a thing without them" everyone seemed convinced.

Richie stared at the new girl, it was the one who had healed him earlier that day. He knew by just her eyes alone she was a bang baby, but her little lie was a pretty good one. Convincing none the less. He poked Virgil, who sat in front of him.

"V that's her" he whispered, Virgil looked back at him a bit confused "The one from this morning, the one who healed me." Virgil nodded turning back around facing the teacher.

"Interesting please take a seat next to Mr. Hawkins" he pointed over to a teenage boy who waved. Aly nodded rushing to her seat, keeping her gaze low. And so began the teachers lecture that she wasn t to into.

"Hey Aly" came a voice next to her just barely audible. She looked over to the kid next to her. "So you just move here?" she shook her head no keeping her gaze away from him. "We've never seen you around."

"I'm was home schooled all my life, I've lived in the same house" she glanced at the one behind the boy talking. He seemed to be listening in on their conversation.

"Oh I almost forgot, my names Virgil, and this is my bud Richie." he pointed to the blonde boy behind him, the one listing to them. Richie nodded her way, acting as if he was listing. They didn't say anything else throw the class. No one else seemed to talk to Aly the rest of the day, and now it was lunch. She had been dreading this all day, knowing she had to eat alone wasn t something she wanted to do. She took her food to the tree next to the school. Sighing she dug in to her sandwich. How she wished she could have a hamburger but it wouldn't have been warm still.

"Mind if we join you?" Aly glanced up seeing the two boys from class with there food. Aly shrugged taking a bit out of her sandwich. "Is that a yes?"

"If you want," she said moving her stuff to the other side of the tree "If your reputations can handle the beating of being seen with the new freak girl."

"I think they can manage" Richie said sitting down next to her. "So how you liking it here?"

"Lame, cant wait till I get a new home school teacher, then this freak girl can stay hidden," Aly said throw bite of her sandwich. Richie and Virgil glance at each other then back to her.

"So if you've lived here all your life, then you know of the Bang Babies?" Virgil asked eating some of his food. Aly nodded slowly, did they suspect her?

"Yeah but only the ones of the news like Static, Gear, or Hotstreak, other wise not to many. None personally."

"Virgil Hawkins there you are," a girl said approaching from behind "I've been looking all over for you." Aly look at the girl who glanced at her. "Oh hello you must be Aly Johnson, the new girl, my names Daisy, Dasiy Watkins." Daisy extended her hand to Aly but Aly just nodded slowly taken another bite from her sandwich looking at Daisy's hand. "Ahh?"

"what cha need Daisy?" Virgil asked standing up from his place. Aly quietly grabbed her things before slipping away from the three. It was none of her business really.

"I was just wondering if you and Richie would wanna help out with the dance that's next weekend." Virgil looked over to Richie who was trying to think of an excuse to get out of it.

"Sorry Daisy, we got plans already, why not ask Aly he-" Virgil said turing to where Aly was last but find she had left. Where d she go?

Aly wondered back into the school to find her way around. It was all so different for her being in public. No one seemed to pay any mind to her as she walked around the halls looking for her next class, chemistry, with no luck.

"Great" she murmured glancing back at her schedule looking at the room numbers again. She was ready to start banging her head against lockers when the bell rang. "Oh no" she started walking fast for her class, why was it that her first four hours were right by each other and this one a mystery. "Forget it." she snapped heading out the door of the school. "I'll figure it out tomorrow," and she headed home.

Her mother wasn't home yet, and most likely wouldn't be for another five or so hours. Hassan greeted her as she entered her room. He tackled her to the ground licking her face.

"Hey boy" she patted his head, he was a good hundred and fifty pound, golden color with a wild mane. He looked like a lion to her. She glanced at her desk, where she'd normally do her studying. "Almost forgot" she smiled going over to it, tapping a fish bowl. Her other pet a betta, or Siamese fighting fish, same to the top of the bowl waiting to be fed. "There you go Herman enjoy." his fins glimmered in the light. His body a light blue slowly turned purple as the colors reached his fins ending in a red. A rather beautiful betta, if not interesting to look at.

Aly sat down at the desk taking out her text books she had just received from the school and began her homework from the classes she had gone to. She studied till she heard her mother come in. Hassan ran out the door to greet her just as he did to Aly. She heard her mother laugh as she made her way up to Aly s room, on the second floor.

"How was your first day at school dear?" she questioned. Aly shrugged getting up, stretching. "Boring huh?"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry I'm looking for a new home school teacher for you." she trailed off looking away. Aly couldn't look at her, they both loved her father. He was there world, he was a mother then a father, cleaning the house, cooking, teaching all that stuff, it had been nearly two months now, so the wound was still fresh.

"I'm gonna take Hassan for a walk" Aly said walking out her bedroom door.

"Don't be to long, its late" her mother called from the top of the stairs. Aly simply waved before hooking Hassan up to his leash.

**********************************  
Hyena-Chan: YAY~!! I finally got it outXD yay meXD I dont own Static Shock just my ocs hope ya liked and and feel free and let me know what ya thought^^**


	2. memo

Lady Hyena-Chan:

I know you were expecting a update if your reading this now^^ sorry to say its just a offical authors note^^ ANYWAYS before you run off in a huff I'd like to appologize this way for taking so long. My lap top was dead…literally! Apparently there is a virus you can get off of photobucket which I didn't know about till my hard drive was fried=,= it cost me 100 but my lappy is back!!! And most of the stories are too! Just a few I need to re-write. So I will be updating say by the end of next week(the 20th!! So if this story isnt added to your alerts then be sure to check back!!!!XD  
Also they may be short updates as im getting two new pets so! Ill be taming them in my free time^^ But I wont neglect my fics to much!

I did go threw a spell where I was gonna quite fan fiction. I told Gin god that if my stories were all gone I was quiting just like that! But apparently the fan fiction gods don't want thatXD!~

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lady Hyena-chan:**  
**So sorry for taking so long to update!. People keep telling me what's the point in writing this if Richie is "gay". But how I see it, he isn't. It was never told on static shock if he was (tho I have read the stuff). SO if you wish to tell me this over and over again go ahead but its fan fiction so hehehe I can write as I feel.**  
**Anyways thanks for the reviews none the less and the story alerts, which I got more of then reviews or feed back. I don't own static shock or the characters juts my own Ocs. And if you know of any good static shock fics be sure to let me know! They help me move the story along!!~ By the way I realize that some things in the fic aren't called the right thing but you got to remember Aly doesn't know what there really called.~ ____________________________**

"Don't worry I got Hassan for protection, remember that's why you let me get him," her mother was so against Aly getting a dog, but with the gangs in Dakota, Aly's father and her had worn her mother down. Of course her mother was thinking more along the line of a German Shepherd not a Tibetan Mastiff but Aly had convinced her that the Mastiff was a better choice, being bigger, more intimidating, and protective, not to mention far more expensive. Hassan came from a top breeder in Michigan, costing a good twelve hundred dollars, but it was well worth it really. They couldn't have asked for a greater dog.

Aly left her house glancing down at large fluff ball aka Hassan. He smiled up at her- tongue hanging- all his fur did make him warm fairly fast, but he always did this at the beginning of the walk, it's like saying which way. Aly smiled down at him before going on her way with Hassan walking perfectly at her side.

She really didn't know WHERE they were going, but then she never really did. Suddenly Hassan pulled on the leash, jerking it out of her hand. He ran off down an alleyway- a very dark alleyway- with Aly hot on his heels. She knew her mother wouldn't have liked that but Hassan was her only friend. And if something happened he'd protect her.

"Hassan heel!" she shouted trying to catch up, but the large dog easily out ran her. And just as suddenly as he ran off, he stopped. Aly instantly grabbed his leash looking at what got him to stop. There- just outside the alley way- she found Static and Gear fighting with some Bang Babies Aly wasn't too familiar with. A bird girl she thoughts name was Talon or some thing; it didn't really matter to her.

The bird girl screeched at Static hitting him dead on, knocking him off his flying disk thingy (she didn't know the official name of it). He hit the ground hard. Gear threw one of his ball things (again she didn't know what they were called) at her, it instantly rapped around her, sending her down to the pavement with a thump -she wasn't able to move anymore.

"Static?" Gear questioned, not seeing his friend bouncing back up (like he normally did). Aly looked on, seeing that Static was indeed hurt from the fall. Landing on his arm, it was most likely broken from a fall at that height. "Oh man Static we gotta get you t-" Gear stopped mid sentence as the large hairy dog approached him "Nice doggy" Gear said nervously watching the dog for any sign of aggression.

"Aly" the dog said. Gear's jaw nearly hit the ground. The dog just talked! Aly slowly made her way out of the shadows. "Heal him," the dog commanded. Aly nodded as she walked over to Static and Gear. Static finally began to come too, with moans and groans he held his arm in pain. Aly concentrated and once again the light purple glow came covering her hands as the bones started to heal, back into place.

"Wow," Static said flexing his arm once she was finished, "nice work," Aly blushed nodding. Hassan took her side, once again, sitting down panting. "Freaky dog you got there."

"You do know I can understand you, or are you naive like other humans," Hassan snapped, Static shot a glare at the over grown fluff ball.

"Hassan be nice" Aly spoke sternly, Hassan just looked up at her. "I'm terribly sorry for his rudeness; he doesn't like too many people." Gear helped Static to his feet. "Wow its just hitting me now but I've healed THE Static and THE Gear, protectors of Dakota, all in one day. Either you two are having an off day or you're not as great as I thought." Static gave her a dry look, which she only laughed nervously at. "Oh, my names Aly, Aly Johnson."

"Please ta meet ya" Gear said placing his hand on her shoulder, in a friendly way; but Hassan took it as an attack, launching at the young man. Gear dodged his teeth but fell on top Aly. Growling deeply Hassan prepared to launch another attack.

"Hassan calm down!" Aly shouted rubbing her head- where she had hit the ground. The dog stopped growling but his gaze never left the one in green. "Ahh Gear do you mind?" Aly looked up at Gear who had landing on her in an awkward way. He had her pinned down, sitting on her waist. He laughed nervously, getting off her. Static rolled his eyes helping Aly up. She tried to cover the blush that spread across her face, but found it unachievable. "This certainly has been a unique experience."

"Strange power you got there. How'd that happen?" Static asked sitting down on the ground, rubbing his once broken arm. Aly laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Well you see, I was kind of walking Hassan on the docs and well…I think you can figure it out…" she trailed off staring down at her fluff ball. Hassan didn't hold that happy look he so often did. His eyes were fixated on the boys in front of him. As if judging them.

"Aly we should leave, mother will be worried," Hassan said rising to his four paws. She didn't have much choice in the matter as Hassan drug her off.

"Sorry gotta go! It was nice meeting Dakota's saviors!" she shouted waving before she and Hassan vanished into the shadows of the alleyway they had come from. "Hassan you know mother wont be worried yet. We've been gone ten minutes."

"Your mother worries about you every second you're not with her." He informed her sternly. Aly chuckled nodding. She knew it but for her dog to tell her, it was amusing to say the least.

"Alright Hassan, we'll go home…" and they did just that. Aly went right to bed after preparing for the long day ahead of her tomorrow. Hassan slept at her feet on the bed taking up the remaining half of her twin sized bed.

_______________________________  
"Aly, dear, it's time for you to wake up~" her mother sang from down stairs. Aly groaned turning around in her bed. Unfortunately for her she was laying on the outside thus she fell onto her stomach. Growling bitterly, she stood up, getting caught in her blankets.

"Gah!" Aly cried ripping the blankets off her back onto the bed (covering Hassan). "Obviously today isn't gonna be a good day! I might as well just skip it!" Hassan uncovered himself, sitting on the edge of her bed, panting. "Don't give me that look," she snapped glaring at the large dog. She knew he wouldn't let her stay home, there just wasn't any point fighting him.

She sighed heavily, defeated, before preparing for her long day at school. She knew it was going to be longer then normal which made her miss her father more and more. At least with him teaching her, she got a good grasp on what he was talking about where as in this new school there were so many kids the teachers seldom done one on one.

"Well Hassan, have a good day here," she stated once she was at the door. The large dog stood at the top of the stair case, staring down at her. With a tired sigh she shut the door behind her heading out (with her backpack on her back).

In little time-and no run in with any bang babies- Aly made it to her school with plenty of time to spare. She knew that she had to explain why she cut the end of her day short so she headed straight to the office (one of the few places she knew where was). The office lady welcomed her with a warm smile which made it easier for Aly to approach. She explained she wasn't feeling well and got off the hook with a simple warning not to do it again unless seen by the nurse, which she agreed to and apologized. She was now on her way to her first class.

"Hmmm, now where is that schedule," she murmured quietly to herself digging threw her backpack. She began to wonder if she even brought it after removing a good amount of the various things she was carrying-which included: two text books, a folder, a notebook, a sketchpad, and various pens and pencils. "Found you!....hmm… Oh that's right I had science first." She quickly put everything back just as she had it once prior to taking it out before heading to class.

"Hey, Aly! Over here!" someone shouted from across the room. She glanced around nervously looking for the source. No one seemed to be paying much attention to her-thankfully- expect the one who called her over, Virgil. Him and Richie sat eagerly in there seats, waiting for her to come over. Aly couldn't fight the creeping smile that spread across her face as she made it over to them.

"Hey," Aly greeted them softly, placing her backpack on the back of her seat before sitting down.

"Where were you yesterday at lunch? One second you were there and the next your gone," Richie asked. Aly laughed nervously nodding.

"Sorry I wasn't feeling too great so I kinda cut early. I didn't think anyone would notice since you both were busy with your girlfriends."

"Girlfriends?" Virgil and Richie shout in union.

"Yeah, that Daisy girl. It was obvious she's chummy with you both," Aly stated taking out her science text book, "She appeared more so towards you, Virgil, am I wrong? And the other one I don't know that was with her, she seemed to being eyeing Richie." The two boys looked at one another before they burst out laughing.

"They're just friends," Virgil laughed. Aly just stared blankly confused. Her thoughts had been wrong. "Sounds like you're a bit jealous" he nudged her. Aly's face turned bright red.

"No, no you have it all wrong!" she cried, "I've never seen how 'friends' interact so I assumed you were all closer by the way you acted…."

"Good analysis, just in the wrong direction," Richie said, joining the conversation, "If say, Virgil, here was Daisy boyfriend he would have greeted her with sayyy a hug not her shouting at him. WHICH you will see happen quite often." He snickered at the end, receiving a playful punch from his friend.

"I see…." Aly trailed off thinking. He did have a point. "I was wrong to assume things, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Don't be, it's not your fault," Virgil laughed, patting her on the back making him wince slightly. Aly didn't know what to do so she laughed along with him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just got a sore muscle is all," Virgil lied. Aly was going to question him farther but, right then, the teacher came in. He instructed everyone to take out there text books and turn to page 137 and then he began his lecture on the course. Aly didn't pay much attention to him; her father had taught her this stuff last year, so it was all just review to her.

The class seemed to drag on forever but it eventually came to an end. Aly left quickly going to her next class, Gym. She was thankful for one thing; it was an all girl's gym class. She would have been embarrassed farther in front of boys. Her physical skills were less then impressive.

Today's activity: soccer. Aly could kick a ball sure, but not using her hands was a challenge. With each pass made to her if the ball flew high enough she'd use her hands. Her team was less then amused.

After multiple attempts, and many missed kicks the class finally ended. The score? Her team 1 the other team 5. There down fall was of course Aly, the other team used her to there advantage. To say the least, Aly didn't make any friends in that class.

Next up, Art, which was a great break for Aly. A nice peaceful class hour would relax her some. She wondered in looking around. She didn't know any one in this class either-but then she only slightly knew Virgil and Richie.

"Hey! Aly! Over here!" she froze. Who was calling her over? Neither of the boys was in this class but it was obvious someone knew her name. Slowly she turned to the source. "Don't you remember? I met you yesterday."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady Hyena-chan:Please enjoy, sorry its short i dont own any of the static characters. Please tell me your thoughts on this fic! its getting harder to write on**!  
____________________________

"Oh hello, Daisy was it? Sorry I'm not the greatest with names," Aly said heading over to her. She couldn't help but wonder why she didn't remember her in this class yesterday.

"Aly this is Frieda, Frieda this is Aly, she's the new girl," Daisy explained. Aly took a seat next to Daisy. Frieda smiled giving a slight wave before the bell rang and the class began.

Aly found herself getting lost farther into her drawing. Today they were to draw a happy memory whether it be when they were younger, a certain time of year, or a friend. Aly subconsciously began drawing her father with Hassan. Her father was kneeling next to Hassan petting the large fluff ball with his left hand and giving the peace sign with the other with a big goofy grin spread across his face.

"Who's that?" Daisy asked, looking over her shoulder. Aly froze coming out of her trance finally noticing what she was drawing.

"My…father…and Hassan…," she paused holding back the tears that threatened to come, "He died a few months ago….He got into a car accident…"

"I'm so sorry!" Daisy gasped, "I didn't know or I wouldn-"

"-It's alright not worry about it…" Aly mumbled stuffing the drawing into her folder before grabbing a new piece and starting over. This time she thought about what she wanted to draw. What came to mind? Static and Gear fighting that bird meta-human.

Static stood on his flying saucer taking aim at the bang baby, while Gear got ready to throw one of his balls that captured them. Why she decided on that she didn't know but it came out as is. She only had enough time to get the basic sketch out before the bell rang. She quickly packed her things before going off to her next class before Daisy could say anything more. She couldn't wait till lunch at least then she could relax.

She glanced down at her schedule looking at the next course. English. With a light sigh of relief she wandered towards the class. She silently thanked the map gods for making a map of the school. Aly made it just in time; the bell rang as soon as she stepped into class.

"Just in time Ms. Johnson, please take your seat," the female teacher said glance over her should as she continued to write on the board. Aly nodded quickly before scampering over to her seat. Once she sat down she took out her text book getting ready. Only when she felt eyes on her did she look away from her desk.

She glanced to her right finding no one looking at her then to her left. There sitting sat a red haired boy staring at her intensely. Aly knew she had seen him before but couldn't think of where. Quickly she looked away blushing getting a smirk out of the boy. She did her best to ignore the nagging feeling of him watching her all threw the class. The moment the bell rang, Aly ran out of the room as fast as she could, going to the cafeteria.

"Phew that was close," she muttered to herself taking a seat under the tree she had been at yesterday.

"What was close?" a voice came from behind her. Aly spun around coming face to face with the boy from her English class. Aly's multi-colored eyes widened from fear. "I haven't seen you around before."

She stammered, "I-I j-just started y-y-yesterday," backing away. The boy smirked leaning on the tree.

"Really now? Well then I should show you a-"

"He bothering you Aly?" came another voice. She side glanced this new source finding Virgil and Richie coming to her aid. "Leave her alone Hot Streak." Aly could have smacked herself. She knew she had scene him before; it just didn't occur to her that he was one of the bang babys off the news.

"Oh? And why should I?" Hot Streak growled stepping towards Virgil.

"How'd you get out of the slammer?" Richie asked.

"Good behavior." This got a snort out of both boys. Aly didn't believe his lie either but wasn't about to get involved with his guy. Her abilities were healing not fighting.

Virgil and Hot Streak glared at one another before Virgil demanded, "Get lost."

"Who's gonna make me? You and your little buddy?" Aly's eyes widened once more. Why had Virgil stepped in? Going up against a bang baby? Was he insane?

"It's alright guys, really! He was just introducing himself. I'm Aly, Aly Johnson!" she chimed smiling bright-covering up her fear.

"Francis Stone," he gave her a quick smirk before directing his attention towards Virgil once more, "See was that so hard?....Once you get sick of hanging out with losers, Aly, come find me. I'll show you a good time." Aly shuddered before taking a deep breathe sinking to the ground.

"You alright?" Richie asked sitting next to her. Aly nodded smiling.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why'd you guys do that? He's a bang baby. He could have hurt you both!"

"It's what friends do, ya know?"

"Friends? So were friends?" Aly asked softly, pulling her knees to her chest hugging them tight. "I've never had any friends, other than my dog….and my parents….well mom…" she could feel the tears building up again.

"Yeah were buds now! And you'll make a lot more too!" Richie tried to cheer her up but Aly didn't pay much mind to it. Knowing this was just a temporary thing just hurt all the more. She'd have to leave her new friends.

Virgil shook his head towards Richie; mentally saying now's not the time. He knew what it was like to loose a parent. The pain of speaking about them in the slightest, but he also knew that the only way to get better was to talk about it; but that could wait till later.

"If he ever gives you any trouble just let us know and we'll protect ya," Virgil said taking a seat next to Aly.

"Yeah we will!" Richie said, happily. Aly gave them both a small smile and a nod before going back into her own thoughts. Would she be able to say good bye to them when her mother finally found her a replacement home tutor? Did she want to? As of yet, the answers just seemed so un-clear.

"Hey, earth to Aly. You in there?" Richie called, waving his hand in front of her face. Shaking her head quickly, Aly nodded smiling weakly. "Daisy said you were drawing a picture in art class. Care to share it?"

"Oh, yeah sure," she said before rummaging threw her backpack pulling it out. "It's of Static and Gear fighting a bang baby, haha," she laughed nervously. Both boys, and now the present Daisy looked it over in aw.

"Wow this is really good," Virgil stated taking it from her hands. "Looks like you took a lot of time drawing Gear out."

"Haha, well I didn't get to finish it. I still got a lot to do with it. Once it's done Static will look just as detailed as Gear….but I will admit the electricity parts are going to be a challenge."


End file.
